1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to a picking arrangement for the picking of at least one fruit located on an elongate stem of a plant, having a support movable along the ground and an elongate picking gap provided on the support, the support being bordered by lateral edges, through which picking gap the stem can be guided while the fruit is separated off at the edges. The invention further relates to a picking attachment with several such picking arrangements, as well as to a method for picking at least one fruit located on an elongate stem of a plant, wherein the stem is guided to an elongate picking gap bordered by lateral edges and then the fruit is separated from the stem at the edges as the stem is guided through the picking gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known from DE 32 13 542 A1 is a method and a device for harvesting corn and other grain fruits, wherein the plant is drawn through intake rollers, arranged underneath a picking gap, into the harvesting device. The picking gap provides for a separation of the cobs or other fruits from the plant, the separation of the cob and plant taking place substantially through the breaking of the cob stem against a breaking edge.
Known form U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,964 is a harvesting machine for harvesting corn, wherein an elongate picking gap is inclined in the direction of travel by more than 45° with respect to a vertical to the ground. For harvesting cobs of corn the corn stalk is guided through the picking gap while oriented approximately perpendicularly to the latter.
Known from DE 196 22 719 A1 is a row unit for harvesting corn, wherein the corn stalks are grasped by an intake chain and are guided into stripping slits formed by stripping cylinders. The stripping cylinders draw the corn stalks through the stripping slits and the corn cobs are separated from the stalks when they come into contact with the stripping plates. The corn cobs are then conveyed rearwardly by grippers of the intake chain and brought into a trough via a conveyor auger.